Isamu Momoshiro
Isamu Momoshiro ももしろ, Momoshiro,Isamu Is a villain apart from the Seven Deadly Sins.She is a very tall and fantasy like women.she spares no expense on her looks especially her nails and hair.He loves to be comfy and looks pretty all at the same time.she is a very complicated and weird women but a very special few can understand her including he late husband which is her whole reason of becoming a villain.she is very strong and is a world-renowned villain for the fear she strikes her with her dangerous smile and also the calamity she can cause with her Cosmic Hunger quirk and her dangerous apatite Appearance Personality History Childhood Teen Days Villany Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Quirk Quirk name: Cosmic Hunger Quirk description: Cosmic Hunger is Quirk that operates through the various mutations it has given to Isamu's body. It has given her a powerful digestive system to allow her to treat nearly anything as food including things that should be impossible to swallow let alone break down into nutrients such as fire or energy. Her digestive system can down things at a rapid rate allowing Isamu to consume things that are many times her own size as if her stomach is a bottomless pit.The mutations to her lungs have enhanced them several times over to allow Isamu to create a powerful vacuum by inhaling. This helps with consuming things that are many times her own size and causes her mouth and stomach to function like a powerful vacuum cleaner. Finally, her jaws are both elastic and powerful. She is able to crush things that are as hard as steel with her teeth and stretch her mouth to great sizes.Once Isamu has consumed a substance the Quirk releases special enzymes that draw out the attributes of the substance for Isamu to bestow upon her body in various ways while the rest is broken down by her digestive system and turned into nutrients. Some of the ways she can use the traits of the substance she has used are to use them to adapt to them or to simply give her body new properties. For example, allowing her to burn targets by touching them after consuming fire or give her body an electric charge to shock anything she touches after consuming lightning. Drawbacks: The main weakness of Cosmic Hunger is that it relies on her appetite and therefore will cease working the moment Isamu is full. Secondly, while the insides of Isamu's mouth is resilient to a lot of things the substances she consumes can still harm her to some degree. Its third weakness is that it is possible for Isamu to become to powerful after consuming something. If the substance she consumed is of very high quality or is very powerful the attributes she draws from it will slowly harm her from the inside out until she gets rid of it in some way. Fourthly, Isamu can only consume things created by a Quirk. Lastly, she can't use the attributes forever and after a minute she will be no longer able to use the attributes of what she has consumed. Trivia Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females